Hey, what's up, guys? It's Poopshu!
by Neigal Pinkman
Summary: Mark's feeling a little depressed on Val's Day, but when he comes across something online, he's shattered. I mean, it already sucks that he's single! Septiplier, Implied Septiishu. Sexual Themes but not Smut!


Hi, I know that Val's Day was like 6 months ago, but oh well. I'm the master procrastinator. I'm sorry that this is soooo short, the video I'm referring to is Wiishu's "WHO'S MORE LIKELY TO...? / Valentines Special /" ENJOY

* * *

It's a complete meaningless holiday, it's just an excuse for people to justify being extremely cliche. For the third consecutive year, Mark was single on Valentine's Day. Usually, he had his buddies to turn to, but with not being able to consume alcohol and all of his friends being in committed relationships, he was yet again, alone. Mark had never been one to obsess over being single for too long, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit insecure while his friends spent romantic evenings (And probably had great sex...) with their partners. He couldn't help that he was lonely, he did what he always did when feeling down in the dumps. Mark pulled out his computer and typed his favorite porn site into the search bar. He typed up his favorite category before acknowledging the new and improved holiday theme. The sight of pussy and chocolate hearts so unbelievably close was enough to make Mark pull his jammie pants up and close the site in one quick movement.

"Goddamn, I can't get a fucking break." Mark mumbled in his low voice. Why? What was so great about love anyway? And if it was so fantastic, shouldn't it be year round? He just couldn't get an idea why relationships were all that great. It wasn't like Mark was a pessimist or anything, he had been with a ton of people, and all of those situations ended horribly. Mark is currently practicing what he likes to call "permanent me time." Mark's maintained relationship status helped him become familiar with loneliness. In the past, he had tried many different solutions to ease his state of mind, but to his dismay he had only found one outlet, YouTube. Mark had found that browsing his recommended page was a way to forget about his current feelings and the world around him, he wasn't that different from his audience. His shoulders relaxed and his sweaty palms began to calm, it was his mediation. Mark's thoughts of that stupid holiday began to subside, until he saw it. His breath caught in his throat, his veins began to pulse and the pounding of his heart was ringing wildly in his ears. The slam of his laptop monitor connecting with the keyboard was enough to make Chica tense next to him. Mark had to move.

Mark's brooding brow was illuminated by the blue hue of his screen. Should he dare press play? Mark had been having a back and forth with himself for quite some time now. He knew that if he didn't do it now, he would regret it, he had nothing to feel so uneasy about anyway!

"Three! Two! One!" Shouted the screen followed by a clap. Mark's face lightened at the sound of the Green Bean's voice. If he stared right at his pale face and tried to eliminate the sound coming out of the girl's mouth, then, maybe, this could be bearable. His attempts to ignore her voice were actually kinda working, until she started with the sappiness... Mark audibly rolled his eyes as she professed her love for the Irish man. It was already bad enough that she was looking at him with such love in her eyes, now she was verbally expressing it. Mark let out a deep sigh and pressed play once again. While he stared at the screen, watching Seán's every move, Mark couldn't help but feel a deep pit forming in his stomach. I mean, he had absolutely no reason to be feeling so horrid and he knew it. It wasn't like he had any sort of relationship with Seán like that. Of course they were close friends, but they had nothing romantic at all. Their relationship was completely different from the one he was witnessing on his screen. But still the feeling lingered. As Mark continued to trace the screen, he couldn't help but notice every gesture Seán made. He noticed every time Seán's hand would grip her shoulder, every time he would look at her when she just so happen to be distracted, every time he moved as if he gently had his hand placed on her thigh. Mark noticed everything. Mark was so lost in his train of thought, he didn't realize the screen cut black until Chica's sudden shift pulled him out of his trance. Mark's tired eyes finally redirected to the monitor and he closed the tab. He slowly leaned back in his chair and let out another deep sigh. In his head, he could see it. She didn't exist, just a sad figment of his imagination. That was his perfect world. He knew that it wasn't her fault that he felt this way, but that didn't make him dream less. He pictured Jack's arm around his shoulder and not hers'. He pictured all the collab videos that would come out of the pair and the smiles they would bring to each other's faces. It was all perfect, until he opened his eyes and remembered reality. He was alone, on Valentine's Day while fantasizing about one of his best friends. Could he get more pathetic? Mark didn't think so either... Mark sadly unstuck his thighs form his chair as he made his way to his bedroom, making sure to call for Chica on his way. They climbed into Mark's bed and hid under the blankets. He had to stop thinking about this stupid holiday or he was gonna go nuts. No matter what he did, all he could picture was Seán . Seán and that woman. The woman who made him insanely happy and Mark was pissed about it. He was pissed that he couldn't be the one to make Seán smile like that. He was pissed that he was sad and lonely while she was sleeping next to him. Mark's mind kept running and the clock kept ticking. Soon, Valentine's Day was no more and it was the start of something else. That was the very first night Mark cried himself to sleep thinking about Seán McLoughlin.


End file.
